


don't @ me

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Don't @ Me, Here u go, M/M, a lil ten vs hyuck thing, another group chat fic whos actually surprised, anyways mentions of sex, bc hyuck is here and ready to rumble for his mans, bc we stan heart stealers, did u know that human hearts sell for like thousands of dollars on the black market, don't ask me how ik that, don't stan actual heart stealers that's illegal, doyoung will probably throw hands eventually tho, dw they don't actually hurt each other, idk where I'm going with this fic so, jaeyong again yes ik u can't stop me, just ot21 things, literally no one, lots of jungwoo and sicheng love, same with ten, uwu, yes we stan ot21 in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: !!!: hey losers ;)





	don't @ me

**Author's Note:**

> Taeil: Ultra Hyung  
> Johnny: tol sk8r boi  
> Taeyong: eomma  
> Yuta: im already tracer  
> Kun: eomma 2  
> Doyoung: road work ahead  
> Ten: angry child  
> Jaehyun: appa  
> Sicheng: WinWinner  
> Jungwoo: uwu  
> Lucas: uwu's husband  
> Mark: ???  
> Xiaojun: sexy eyebrows  
> Hendery: ithoughtuwerebae  
> Renjun: help me  
> Jeno: nono  
> Donghyuck: !!!  
> Jaemin: yesyes  
> YangYang: ismelllikebeef  
> Chenle: idcthatubrokeurelbow  
> Jisung: wouldulikeamorfm

!!!: hey losers ;)

eomma: that's not nice :(

!!!: hey losers and taeyong ;)

eomma: :)

idcthatubrokeurelbow: wdyw hyuck

!!!: i want to know why tf u match with yang, hendery AND jisung

ismelllikebeef: jisung and chenle took our idea of vine references as names

idcthatubrokeurelbow: that is soooo not true ive been victimized

appa: i did see them use it first, lele

nono: hey all the couples match so who cares if two pairs of gays had the same idea

yesyes: except kun and jun though they dont match

eomma 2: i had to establish myself to you youngns that i am also in charge here

eomma 2: also im not that insecure of my relationship

yesyes: !

wouldulikeamorfm: o.o

appa: ║ ” ◕ ◯ ◕ ” ║

idcthatubrokeurelbow: (」゜ロ゜)」

wouldulikeamorfm: excuse, i am not insecure of what lele and i have it's actually the CUTEST relationship out of everyones and i am 100% confident in that tyvm

eomma: ummm no my relationship with jae is the cutest

ithoughtuwerebae: ur all wrong

ithoughtuwerebae: woo's and lucas's is the cutest

idcthatubrokeurelbow: ok kinda tru tho

uwu: uwu

uwu's husband: ive been summoned

angry child: NO UR ALL WRONG JOHNNY AND I'S RELATIONSHIP IS THE CUTEST S Q U A R E U P

ithoughtuwerebae: ok ten

idcthatubrokeurelbow: ok ten

eomma: ok ten

appa: ok ten

wouldulikeamorfm: ok ten

angry child: ùwú

~

help me: remind me again who thought it was a good idea to put all of the youngest members in a dorm together

im already tracer: our management, why?

nono: oooo look who decided to show up

yesyes: the guy who keeps a shrine in his closet for WinWin

im already tracer: YOU CAN'T PROVE IT

nono: [1 attachment]

WinWinner: and i oop

!!!: has anyone seen mark

help me: no and i don't want to for a long time thanks

WinWinner: what even happened

nono: hyuck and mark were fuckin

yesyes: yeah on renjuns bed and he walked in

eomma: no cursing

eomma: jae is busy and it's bedtime for wayv so im in charge atm

eomma: sichengie why are you up? 💖

WinWinner: idk gn 🐨

eomma: goodnight 💖💖💖

help me: ive been scarred are we not going to address that

road work ahead: hyuck, mark, ill fite u both

road work ahead: go to bed or ill go over there and show u my collection of blackmail on u

!!!: 😳

???: hey its not my fault hyuck wanted to do it who am i to say no to him

???: …

!!!: AWWW MARKIIIE 😍😍😍😍 WHERE ARE U LEMME KISS U 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

nono: oh god

yesyes: oh no

nono: nana let's go hide in lele's room

yesyes: but they're watching shrek the third

yesyes: u know what they're like being disturbed watching shrek

nono: 😳

help me: WAIT LEMME COME TOO

help me: OH NO IT'S ALREADY BEGUN

help me: HYUCK LEAVE THE GODDAMN DORM PLEASE

!!!: hush im kissing my mans

tol sk8r boi: y'all are gonna make ten's phone vibrate off his nightstand and wake him up if ur not careful

!!!: oop

!!!: ok sorry johnny

road work ahead: the one person hyuck's scared of in nct: ten

!!!: i aint scared of him

!!!: i just. respect him

angry child: bitch

!!!: 😳 sorry ten ill shut up now

angry child: good everyone shut up


End file.
